Talk:Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (battybarney1995's version)/@comment-71.241.146.194-20120821011951/@comment-69.203.7.156-20121111201808
TruelySonicHOG's channel SubscribeSubscribedUnsubscribe328subscribers2,660,851video views*Featured *Browse videos Search Clear MINNESOTA NICE? - A Documentary On Bullying And Suicide In Minnesota Schools 7,256 views by Alec Fischer2 weeks ago Play all Uploaded videos 1-10 of 32 *9:06Nighty-Night with BarneyTruelySonicHOG3,640 views 1 month agoThis rare Barney cassette was one I found recently. It's also a video I put up in honor of my birthday today. =D Enjoy the awkwardness as Barney takes you through bedtime ... *0:29Look, it's a Sonic plushie!TruelySonicHOG672 views 2 months agoSomething not Barney related for once. XD Here's a "talking" Sonic plush I recently purchased at Toys"R"Us. I demostrate what sounds he makes. There's also a Tails one (as ... *0:30Barney & Friends Family Marathon PromoTruelySonicHOG23,852 views 3 months agoGo back in time with this classic Barney promo from 1993. I just found this again on my computer. :D Special thanks to Passantekiller2 for sending it to me all those years... *13:13Boredom: Barney's Capes and SholorsTruelySonicHOG22,526 views 5 months agoSee Barney and his friends learn about the Capes and Sholors around them, using a erusaert map from Rainbow the Beard Pirate.... Or was it Rainbow Pirate the Beard.... Oh, ... *9:47Boredom: Barney Inhales Compressed AirTruelySonicHOG12,271 views 10 months agoWhen VJ and I get high off of boredom, we produce stuff like this..... Barney takes his friends around the world to return Stella's suitcase and find wacky hijinks with ... *10:36Barney - Music is Fun (Part 2)TruelySonicHOG77,281 views 10 months agoJust for you guys, I broke my "no uploading episodes" policy for this rare episode. Amir is nervous about an after-school concert that he's performing in, Barney brings ... *14:07Barney - Music is Fun (Part 1)TruelySonicHOG116,688 views 10 months agoJust for you guys, I broke my "no uploading episodes" policy for this rare episode. Amir is nervous about an after-school concert that he's performing in, Barney brings ... *2:12Christmas is Our Favorite Time (West-Wendt Mix)TruelySonicHOG83,772 views 10 months agoHear both Dean Wendt and Bob West sing this song from Barney's Night Before Christmas Footage and Song (c) Lyons Partnership/Lionsgate *9:04Feliz Navidad con Amor (Part 3)TruelySonicHOG33,451 views 10 months agoThe spanish version of Happy Holidays Love Barney.... That is all.. =P 1. Envuelve Envuelve Sin Parar (Wrap It Up) 2. Cruzando el Bosque Contento Voy (Over the River an... *14:37Feliz Navidad con Amor (12 Days of Christma-Hanu-Rama-Ka-Dona-Kwanzaa Video #8) (Part 2)TruelySonicHOG43,084 views 10 months agoThe spanish version of Happy Holidays Love Barney.... That is all.. =P 1. Los Doce Dias de Navidad (12 Days of Christmas) 2. Dulce Navidad (Jingle Bells) 3. Hey Santa Cl... *13:17Feliz Navidad con Amor (12 Days of Christma-Hanu-Rama-Ka-Dona-Kwanzaa Video #8) (Part 1)TruelySonicHOG64,287 views 10 months agoThe spanish version of Happy Holidays Love Barney.... That is all.. =P 1. Tema de Barney (Barney Theme Song) 2. Me Encanta La Navidad (I Love the Holidays) 3. Arre Bor... *7:01Extra Korean Barney Songs (12 Days of Christma-Hanu-Rama-Ka-Dona-Kwaanza Video # 6)TruelySonicHOG8,362 views 10 months agoHere are some songs from Baniwa Chingudeul. These were ripped from KBS' site and were not included on the CD that came with the DVD set. 1. That's What an Island Is 2. ... *2:44Rock N Roll Star (Barney Live in Concert)TruelySonicHOG4,139 views 10 months agoCheck out some video I took from Barney Live in Concert. BJ pretends to be a rock star and sings about it. Music and show (c) VEE Corp./Shimbaree Music *1:2812DoCHRKDK Video 4: Happy Dancin' (Karaoke and Spanish)TruelySonicHOG9,940 views 10 months agoI'm pretty much playing a game of catch-up here. XD Anyway, this is the Spanish version of Happy Dancin'. The funny thing is that they left the first verse with out vocals.... *5:16Unnecessary Censorship Barney 9 [Offical UploadTruelySonicHOG5,534 views 11 months agoHey everyone. As a gift to everyone, I've reuploaded my most popular of the Unnecessary Censorship Barney series. It's uploaded in spirit of brotherhood and for archiving p...] *13:46Barney Three Wishes Sing Along SoundtrackTruelySonicHOG158,077 views 11 months agoOn the first day of Christmas, S-HOG gave to me.... Some songs from the BYG. This is the beginning of my "Christma-Hanu-Rama-Ka-Dona-Kwanzaa" deal. For each day until... *1:41If All the Raindrops - Barney Live in ConcertTruelySonicHOG100,716 views 1 year agoIn honor of Mexican teacher Martha Rivera Alanis (using this song to calm her kindergardeners during a drug war shooting), here's If All the Raindrops from "Barney Live in ... *0:37Barney Theme Song (Modern Mix) - Version 2TruelySonicHOG680,021 views 1 year agoA remake of my last remix. This one uses a cleaner version of the intro to "Barney Live." In addition, it's also a BMV. Music (c) Shimbarah Music/VEE (Remix by SonicHOG) *3:50Save PBS!TruelySonicHOG11,072 views 1 year agoIf you guys haven't heard, as part of a new budget plan, House (of Representatives) Republicans are planning to cut off funding for public broadcasting (in other words, PBS... *0:36Barney Theme Song (Modern Mix)TruelySonicHOG37,768 views 1 year agoThe classic Barney theme mixed with the rendition from Barney Live in Concert. This will be redone once the show's soundtrack is released (and when I get a copy of it. XD) *0:42Rip-off Reviews AnnouncementTruelySonicHOG654 views 1 year agoI'm planning a new series and I need your help to get it off the ground. *0:34Barney Live in Concert - Happy Birthday to YouTruelySonicHOG60,941 views 1 year agoBJ, Baby Bop, Riff, and the others wish the purple guy a happy birthday! *0:43Barney Live - I Love You/FinaleTruelySonicHOG19,111 views 1 year agoI Love You is remastered for Barney Live (and part of the finale of the show is included). Again, I probably couldn't get away with taping the stage, completely. Until a... *1:28Barney Live in Concert - Someone to Love You ForeverTruelySonicHOG32,048 views 1 year agoThe famed Barney song returns in the new show "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash." This is honestly one of the most touching moments in the Barney franchise (especiall... *3:49Feed the Birds (Karaoke) - Mary Poppins the MusicalTruelySonicHOG6,911 views 2 years agoThis instrumental version of Feed the Birds is from the "Disney on Broadway" karaoke CD. The CD also has "A Spoonful of Sugar," but there is a much better karaoke version o... *0:30Barney & Friends Season 14 IntroTruelySonicHOG320,416 views 2 years agoHere's the intro to the 14th season of Barney & Friends. This particular copy comes from the video "A-Counting We Will Go." Barney (c) Lyons Partnership (HiT Entertain... *1:22The Wobniar SongTruelySonicHOG94,785 views 2 years agoThe most seamlessly edited part in "Barney Fails at Teaching" (also on my channel) becomes a full length song. Why "Wobniar?" You'll just have to wait and see. =P Clips ... *1:01Project Y.E.N.R.A.B TrailerTruelySonicHOG63,682 views 2 years agoWhat is this "Project Y.E.N.R.A.B" you ask? It's an event that will unite the Barney fanbase together in Summer 2012. As for anything else, you'll have to wait and see.... ... *1:51Baniwa Chingudeul - Good Manners (Korean)TruelySonicHOG65,309 views 2 years agoHear this Barney favorite sung by the cast of Baniwa Chingudeul (or "Barney & Friends" in Korean). And before you ask, no I will not upload this full episode. Footage is... *1:46Boredom - Barney Fails at TeachingTruelySonicHOG8,637 views 2 years agoMy Boredom series makes a return with some of Barney's failures. Red is the color of an orange, after all. All footage is owned by their respective owners *Load 2 more videos Advertisement Advertisement About TruelySonicHOG's channel Watch videos made by a (mostly sane) Barney and Sonic fan. Expect reviews, "Boredom Videos," and many other nonsensical videos, most of them having to do with a certain 6'4" t-rex. ---- by TruelySonicHOG*Latest ActivityNov 11, 2012 *Date JoinedFeb 18, 2009 *CountryUnited States ---- Featured Playlists 32 videos Play all Uploaded videos by TruelySonicHOG's channel 299 videos Play all Favorite videos by TruelySonicHOG's channel 3 videos Play all Barney Commericals by TruelySonicHOG's channel 3 videos Play all Barney Bootlegs by TruelySonicHOG's channel view all http://www.youtube.com/*Help *About *Press & Blogs *Copyright *Creators & Partners *Advertising *Developers *Terms *Privacy *Safety *Send feedback *Try something new! *Language:English *Location:Worldwide *Safety:Off